The Attack Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi tries to help Toushirou fight Shauron, but doesn't know what to do. How will she be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

"Hitsuuuuuuu-kuuuuuun! Gomenasai! I didn't mean it!" I whined.  
He didn't respond. Gah, was I stupid! I smacked myself in the head a few times out of frustration. I was such an idiot! I knew that pissed him off when I laughed at him! Yet, I still laughed. I needed to be more careful!  
You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!  
Go away! I'm mad enough right now!  
Then I felt it. Several strong reiatsus, all moving in different directions except for two…and they were headed this way.  
"Toushirou." I said.  
"I know. I felt it too." He replied.  
Almost simultaneously, we pulled out our Konpaku and swallowed them. We were forced out of our gigais almost instantly. I hated that feeling.  
"Run and find a safe place to hide!" Toushirou commanded.  
"Got it."  
"Taicho!" Rangiku shouted.  
"Where is Inoue?"  
"She's very tired now…she shouldn't interfere at this rate."  
"I see. Well, get ready you two. They're here."  
Just as Toushirou announced it, they appeared. Two arrancar. One was very tall and had a strange, hat-like mask that covered his left eye. The other…well, he's hard to describe. His mask was helmet like and covered half of his face.  
"Greetings." The first one said.  
He disappeared, and I heard the clang of two swords colliding. I spun around quickly and saw that Toushirou had blocked his attack. My heart was pounding in my chest. My first encounter with the arrancar and it was terrifying.  
"I am Arrancar 11: Shauron." He said.  
"And I'm 10th division captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."  
"10th squad captain…that is quite wonderful. That means…I should be finished with you in no time."  
"NO!"  
I lunged at the arrancar, zanpaku-to drawn. He blocked my attack easily, and I jumped back. I wasn't going to let him hurt Toushirou. Not if I could help it.  
"Aleshi! Stay back and let me handle this!" Toushirou commanded.  
"No! I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt!" I retorted.  
I lunged at the arrancar, but he still deflected me easily. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Damn! I didn't want to have to use my shikai, but…  
"So…D. Roy is no more." Shauron said.  
I quickly scrambled to my feet, preparing for another attack, when Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off, but she tightened her grasp.  
"Rangiku. Let go of me." I demanded.  
"Aleshi, let Hitsugaya-taicho deal with him." She said.  
"No! I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and watch him get hurt!" I replied.  
The air around us got really cold very quickly. I knew that feeling all too well. What was he planning?  


"Bankai…"  
"No!"  
Ice Formed around Toushirou's back, creating wings and a tail, trailing down to cover his hands and feet. I hated when he used his Bankai. I really wished he didn't see the need.  
"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"  
I tried to get away from Rangiku, but she wrapped he arm around my shoulders and held me back. The reiatsu from the other arrancar disappeared for a moment. I couldn't track it. Suddenly, Rangiku was tossed aside by him.  
"Rangiku!" I exclaimed.  
She got up and began a fight with the arrancar. I didn't know what to do. Toushirou and Shauron were fighting up above, and Rangiku didn't seem to need my help. I was useless. As useless as a blanket in the middle of summer. I wanted to help. I should help. but, how could I help?


	2. Chapter 2

Rangiku was getting beaten pretty badly now. I made to go help her, but she held up her hand, making me stop. Why wasn't she letting me help? I looked up at Toushirou. He had a deep scratch across his forehead and it was bleeding badly. I knew he would refuse my help and I would just be in the way. Shauron didn't have a scratch on him. He didn't even look tired. Toushirou was breathing hard. I wish I could help.  
I heard a yelp, and Rangiku fell to the ground in front of the arrancar. I knew she wouldn't let me help her either. Damn! What the hell was I doing here if I wasn't gonna help?! I got angrier and angrier as I thought about it. I was going to help whether they liked it or not.  
"Hm…even after a captain level Bankai, you're still like this…extremely deplorable. Indeed it seems like you were truly destined to lose." Shauron said.  
Toushirou looked angrier, and Shauron looked smug. I felt another strong pulse of reiatsu and shuddered. They were releasing the zanpaku-to one by one. Damn them!  
"So, Ilforte has released, has he? He must've become impatient and jumped the gun."  
I wish he'd shut the hell up.  
"Or,…is there the possibility that from some unforeseen counterattack, he was damaged severely and forced to release…? No, that's not even remotely possible."  
Toushirou lunged and Shauron was prepared to block. The clashed, then went past each other. What the hell was Toushirou doing?!  
"Pathetic."  
Shut up…  
"It's not over yet."  
Toushirou whipped his tail around and hit Shauron in the face. There was a cloud of smoke, but not even a falter in reiatsu. How strong was the 11th arrancar?  
The cloud dispersed and only part Shauron's arm was frozen. He flexed his knuckles and the ice shattered. He was completely unaffected. He was very strong, apparently.  
"…hmm. Striking out at me using your own tail? Using such a risky move at this level can mean only one thing…What a shame. But, it looks like you've truly reached your limit."  
Shut UP…  
"They're disappearing, aren't they? The flowers of ice." Shauron asked.  
"…so what if they are?" Toushirou retorted.  
"Perhaps…that flower behind your back is serving a very important purpose. A 'countdown.' The countdown until your Bankai is finished. Am I mistaken?" he continued, "You are but a child. It's only natural that your primitive Bankai is incomplete. In order to achieve Bankai, it is necessary to have a vast amount of spiritual power. It must be quite for a captain to remain in the state of Bankai for such a long time…a feat that is particularly remarkable, considering its incomplete state.  
"As time passes, the petals of the ice flower will fall one by one…and so, when they have all scattered to the air, your Bankai will disappear."  
"SHUT UP!!" I shouted.  
Toushirou looked at me like I was stupid, and Shauron looked at me in a bored manner. I knew that would have no effect, but still. He was pissing me off.  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
"You heard me! I said Shut the fuck up!" I repeated.  


He looked back to Toushirou. He was freakin' ignoring me! The nerve!!  
"There was a total of 12 petals…but now, only three remain. After your Bankai disappears, killing you will become a menial task. And then, to tell you how weak you are, would just be too rude to such a captain.  
"That is why, before you fall from that form, I will exterminate you by rising to my strongest fighting abilities.  
"Snip him, Tijereta!"  
"Shit!" I muttered.  
He released his zanpaku-to! This wasn't good! Toushirou hadn't put a single scratch on him yet. He was all beaten up, and his Bankai was about to expire! How was he going to win? I would help him! I don't care what he'll say, I'm going to join the fight.  
The cloud of smoke dispersed and Shauron was revealed. The back of his mask extended into a forked tail; the front became a breast plate that also covered his arms, extending into long, pointed claws.  
Suddenly, Toushirou's chest burst and blood was pouring quickly from the wound. I screamed in anger. That's it! I jumped up and attempted to attack Shauron. He briefly looked my way, and then flung me away like I was a fly. I crashed into the ground hard, slightly cracking the pavement.  
I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Damn, that hurt. I should be stronger than this! I should have been able to at least whack him. Just a little?  
"Despicable. Such a waste of air." Shauron muttered, "Well then. Allow me to teach you my true name. Yo soy arrancar Undecimo…Shauron Qu Fong. It's been a pleasure knowing you, little captain."  
Shauron disappeared and stabbed Toushirou's right wing, tearing right through it. The separated ice melted instantly. Despite that, Toushirou's wing reformed quickly. Thank god for that. I stood up, still a little shaky, but able to move.  
"As expected of a captain. To see you still standing and facing me, without running, even after displaying such a level of power…Amazing!! Truly!!"  
"I thought I told you to shut up! God, you're annoying!" I shouted.  
"You, girl, should learn to keep your mouth shut." Shauron said.  
He disappeared and I lost track of him. I couldn't feel his reiatsu, until it was too late. One of his claws went through my left shoulder. I gasped and my knees buckled. He removed his claw from my shoulder and I collapsed. Damn it. Damn it! I should've listened to Toushirou…I should always listen to him…I shouldn't have gotten involved. Damn it!  
"Aleshi! Damn it! I told you not to get involved!" Toushirou shouted.  
I knew it.  
Shauron returned to continue his fight with Toushirou. My shoulder was bleeding badly, and it hurt like hell. I know I just told myself not to get involved, but so far Toushirou was losing! I couldn't stand by and just let him get killed. Shakily, I stood up, clutching my shoulder.  
"Tch. It's Shauron Qu Fong, right? I want to ask you something. You said yourself that you were Arrancar Undecimo…in other words, the 11th one, which would mean that, in the hierarchy of the arrancar, you're the 11th best in terms of strength?" Toushirou said.  
"No. Our numbers do not reflect our order of our strength, but rather the order of which we were 'born.' However, this only applies to those numbered 11th and below."  
"What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll explain it so you may understand it better. First, using the Hougyoku, we are transformed into arrancar from hollows. This is our 'Birth.' When we are created, we are a number starting from eleven continuing upwards.  
"Then, from all the arrancar, those with particularly destructive capabilities are picked out and chosen. The ones with amazing abilities are honored with a number from 1 to 10.  
"Those chosen 10 are called the 'Espada.' Somewhere on their body, a tattoo of their respected number is made as proof. They are also given authority over all of us numbered 11 and below."  
"Blah blah blah. Don't you ever SHUT UP?!" I shouted, a smirk on my face.  
"I thought I disposed of you." Shauron replied.  
"Nope. Ya only wounded me, you bastard." I retorted.  
"Then I guess, I'll have to take off your arm."  
"No! Aleshi! Shut up and get away from here!" Toushirou shouted.  
"I told you, I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here to help you when I can!" I shouted back.  
I shunpo'ed behind Shauron and whacked him in the back of the head. He didn't even twitch. What the hell? Was that mask made of steel? Once again, he flung me away, but I hardened spirit particles under my feet to in the air.  
"Damn it, Aleshi! Just listen to me for once. Get. Out. Of. Here!" Toushirou commanded.  
"No." I said flatly.  
I had a cut across my forehead and it was bleeding badly. I closed my right eye to keep the blood out. I would help. I'm was going to help.  
"To continue my explanation, compared to us, the strength of the Espada is in a completely different dimension altogether.  
"Lastly, right now…within the group of us arrancar who came to the real world, there is one Espada among us. The 6th one…who was bestowed that number by Aizen-sama himself, Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jyagajaq."  
I took the opportunity of his ignorance and lunged again. I tried to cut into his shoulder, but that damn breast plate covered his shoulders, so I jumped away before he could fling me again. I lunged from the other side to try and cut his neck. Still, the breast plate covered his neck. Damn! I can't figure out how to cut him. I jumped away to a safe distance. How could I get him?  
"Captain! Renji! Aleshi! We've been cleared to break our limits!" Rangiku shouted.  
She was standing up now, and she looked much better somehow.  
"They finally did it." Toushirou muttered.  
I heard Renji shout something, but couldn't understand him. He did sound excited though. I can understand that. I was excited. Maybe I could release my Bankai.  
"What now?" Shauron muttered darkly.  
We all exposed our limit tattoos. They lit up at about the same time.  
"LIFT THE LIMIT!"  
There was a giant surge of reiatsu as our limits were released. It felt good to be at a normal level again. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
"Haeru, Ginryu." I muttered.  
"'Lift the limit' you say?" Shauron said.  
Half of his arm was engulfed in ice once more. He looked surprised. Ha ha!!  


"What the hell?!" he shouted.  
"'Lifting the limit' is a process implemented by the captains of the Gotei 13, in order not to create any unnecessary ripples in the balance of the material world.  
"When coming to the material world, a symbol of the spirit power limit from one's respective division is placed on a part of your body. It puts an extreme restraint on our reiatsu, cutting off roughly 80 of our full capability.  
"In other words, after breaking our limits, our power is…compared to now…quintupled." Toushirou explained.  
I know this is a bad time, but, I sooooo had the hots for Toushirou right now. It was awesome when he explained complicated things.  
I gathered what little moonlight I could and waited till Ginryu was glowing faintly. It might not have much effect, but it might do some damage. I lunged at Shauron again and cut slightly into his arm. Not much, but a little.  
"Aisu aisu, akago!" I shouted.  
Nothing happened. A little frost appeared over his arm. That's it. Oh no! He's gonna get frost bite! What the hell was up with Ginryu tonight? Damn the thumbnail of a moon we had! Maybe Toushirou could use this as a distraction…I quickly jumped away to avoid being flung and to avoid being hit by Toushirou's next attack.  
"It's all over, Shauron Qu Fong. Ryuusenka!" Toushirou shouted.  
"Retreat! It's 1 o'clock, so withdraw!" Shauron demanded.  
They all started to retreat. Like we were gonna let 'em run.  
"You think we're gonna let you run?"  
See!  
Toushirou shot after Shauron and as he turned, Toushirou stabbed him right in the throat. Ice erupted around Shauron's body, completely freezing him. With one swift movement, Toushirou shattered the ice and Shauron along with it. One flower petal was left in his Bankai.  
Toushirou didn't move. He 'stood' there, looking into nothing. His wings began to crumble away slowly. Something was wrong…  
As if on cue, all of his wounds burst and he fell to the ground, unconscious. My eyes widened and I dropped down to where he fell. Rangiku was running this way as well.  
"Toushirou! Toushirou! Answer me, damn it!" I said, kneeling next to him.  
"Taicho!" Rangiku shouted.  
She looked incredibly worried, the look reflected in her eyes. I knew she saw the same in my own.  
"Orihime! Orihime, come over here for a minute please!" She shouted over the edge of the roof we were on.  
Rangiku's gigai released Orihime and rushed up to where we were. She called upon two of her Shun Shun Rikka and began to heal Toushirou's wounds.  
I sat next to her, still really worried. He never really got hurt this bad, except for when we were at Central 46. I wished he had let me help him. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt. I should've found some other way to help besides being an idiot and attacking blindly.  
Slowly, Toushirou began to stir and his breathing grew normal. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked goodness for Orihime's powers. Toushirou slowly opened his eyes. He looked straight at me and glared. I 

was taken aback slightly.  
"Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked in a low whisper.  
"I wanted to help. I didn't want you to die." I replied, my voice cracking a little.  
"You know I wouldn't die. You should've gone inside the apartment." He scolded.  
I looked down at my hands and nodded. I really didn't care if he was mad at me or not. I was just glad he was alive. I looked back to him and smiled.  
"You idiot." I said, crying a little.  
He smiled back at me, then closed his eyes again. I felt another strong reiatsu, but ignored it. It was probably Renji or someone. Who knows.  
I felt like someone was approaching us, quickly but hidden. I paid it no heed.  
"Iwadoshi-san. Would you like me to heal your wound next?" Orihime asked.  
"Huh? Oh, no. No offense, but I'd rather have it healed by Hanatarou or Unohana. It's just that I've known them longer." I replied.  
"None taken. I understand!" she smiled.  
Just as I smiled back, a hand grabbed my wounded shoulder and jerked me up. I struggled a little, but stopped due to the intense pain I felt in my shoulder. Who had me? I looked up angrily to see who had grabbed me.  
It was an arrancar, but somehow different. He was very tall, had light blue hair, and part of a hollow mask along his jaw. Then I realized who it was. The one Shauron told us about earlier. Grimmjow Jyagajaq! Shit…  
"What the hell?! Let go of me!" I said, struggling again.  
"No can do. I've been ordered to seize you for Ichimaru-sama's uses." He smirked.  
"What? What does he want me for?" I demanded.  
" You talk too much." He said.  
I felt his free hand connect with the back of my neck and I lost consciousness.


End file.
